Fanny
' ' Fann Y. "Fanny" Fiction the 2010th is a contestant on Epic's Big Brother 1. He was evicted during Week 4 for being a major threat to bring to the jury stage of the game. Fanny was the sixth evicted houseguest and received 12th Place. Fanny was the last houseguest evicted before the jury phase started, but due to Xros's inactivity, took over as a jury member, making Fanny the first jury member. Fanny also is currently a contestant on Epic's Big Brother 2 - Veterans vs Newbies. Fanny was placed on the Popular's Clique. Biography ''Epic's Big Brother 1 Biography'' Fanny is currently 18 years old, a senior at Mayo High School, in Rochester, MN and is employed at the YMCA and Carroll's Cup, a frozen yogurt store. Fanny is an actor, writer, and cross country/beach volleyball athlete. Fanny is openly bisexual, currently single and ready to mingle. Fanny is usually an anti-hero, being a total bitch and use huge moves to get further in competitions. Fanny hopes to make jury and eventually get far in the game. ''Epic's Big Brother 2 - Veterans vs Newbies Biography'' Fanny played his first season as the best under-the-radar social player, controlling the nominations for a majority of the pre-jury phase and making multiple alliances. After Dakota's eviction, Fanny became a huge target to keep around, leading to his eviction. After evicted, Fanny was pretty bitter at the other jury members. Now that Fanny's back in the game, he's determined to play the game in an entirely different aspect. He's going to be cutthroat and ruthless, but also wants to be on everyone's good side. Fanny's also excited to be back playing with his other half, Dakota. Player History - Epic's Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History *[NOTE: In Week Three's Fast-Forward Week, Fanny was the MVP Nominee. He was then saved from eviction when Brandon used the Power Of Veto on him.] Final Messages *''Zanna, I had no intention of working with you, which is why I found it hilarious when you were begging me and others to keep you after we had all evicted you. The main reason is your attitude just went rock bottom and you flipped out. You were the biggest target out of the three nominees, so I woulda kinda take that as a compliment. If you wouldn't have flipped out and acted like such a n00b, there's a slight chance people would overlook you as a threat and kept you in the house. Slight :) Overall, I'm just glad it was you and not me. '' *''Hey, Bruno. Sorry, you unfortunately were one of the biggest threats in the house because everyone liked you. No one wanted to take you to merge because you were too big of a threat, and it proves people are willing to make big moves early. I didn't expect to see you gone this early, but it was what the house was wanting, and I will admit, it was exactly the right time to get you out. I loved playing with you, bye!!!'' *[NOTE: 'Final messages were not taped during Fast-Foward Week, so Fanny did not record a message for OHF, the evicted houseguest during Week 2's Fast-Forward Week.] *''Dakota, if you're reading this, I want you to know I never voted for you. You're one of the houseguests that I feel closest to and it's gonna suck without you here. You werk all the COMPs and you're hilarious and fun to be around. I do understand that you were a threat and maybe that's why people decided it was your turn, but I never wanted to have a hand in evicting someone who didn't deserve to go yet. I will miss you and I'm glad I made an actual friend in this. I guess maybe they could break up our showmance '' *['NOTE: Final messages were not taped during Fast-Forward Week, so Fanny did not record a message for Duke, the evicted houseguest during Week 3's Fast-Forward Week.] *[NOTE: 'Fanny was a nominee for eviction during Week 4, so he did not record any final messages for the three nominated houseguests for eviction. Fanny was also evicted during this week.] Player History - ''Epic's Big Brother 2 - Veterans vs Newbies Fanny is on the Popular's Clique along with Dakota, Jake, and Reddy. Whenever one of the Popular's win the HOH competition, the rest of the Popular's are immune for that week. Competition History Voting History Final Messages *''Duke, you were one of my allies last game around. You were an extremely shady player though, which is what made you a threat. Webly's always been a better friend and ally to me which is why you had to go over him. I'm sorry and it was nothing personal. Please send me no more dickpics though, kay?'' *''Reddy, I want you to know that this is one of the few times, besides Dakota, that I didn't vote with the group. Although you were an obnoxious player who tried to be Alejandro 2.0, it proved to be too big of a threat. But because I have total repsect for you and because I felt like you could help my clique win immunity, I voted to keep you. I'm not sad you're gone, I'm not happy, I'm indifferent. You would've been my first target once the clique phase was over.'' Trivia *Fanny won a total of zero competitions in Epic's Big Brother 1. *Fanny was nominated twice in Epic's Big Brother 1, once as an MVP pre-veto nominee, where he was taken off the block. The second time was when he was evicted during Week Four. *Fanny was in one of the many "showmances"/"power duos" during Epic's Big Brother 1. Fanny is currently in a showmance with Dakota. *Fanny's gameplay during the first season has been described as a combination of Elissa, Nick, Kaitlin, and Jessie's gameplay from BB15. *Fanny was one of the eight competitors to return to Epic's Big Brother 2 - Veterans vs Newbies. *Fanny, along with Zanna, is one of the two returning competitors in Epic's Big Brother 2 - Veterans vs Newbies to have never won a competition in their original season. *Fanny was placed on the '''Populars Clique in Epic's Big Brother 2 - Veterans vs Newbies, along with Dakota, Jake, and Reddy. Fanny's Voting Chart